


twisted thrice about the tree

by Hirikka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Curse Breaking, Cursed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, References to the Child Ballads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirikka/pseuds/Hirikka
Summary: Jaskier finds Ciri just after a sorcerer from Nilfgaard has cursed Geralt—together they need to find a way to break the curse.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	twisted thrice about the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikkeneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/gifts).



> Written for The Witcher Secret Santa! I posted it on tumblr and then... forgot to ever post here.

Jaskier had been doing his best to avoid danger. It was a new thing for him, and he didn’t think he was a huge fan. After his near-crippling incident with _Reince_ —which had been particularly galling, as he hadn’t even sung any of the White Wolf cycle in months—he felt that he had to give it a fair shake, but that was not the point. The _point_ is that he is avoiding danger, so he should absolutely _not_ run into the dark woods towards the sound of an explosion.

His legs do not seem to have gotten that memo. He curses under his breath but keeps running. It doesn’t take him long to find the edge of the blast: An area of flattened trees stretches into the distance. Jaskier stops at the edge and thinks very hard about turning around. Until he sees a _dragon_ lift off the ground from just over a ridge and take off into the sky with a flash of silver wings. The dragon circles high above and lets out an earth-shaking roar. A high pitched scream comes from over the hill, and Jaskier runs in that direction.

He crests the hill just in time to see a portal flash open; a man in Nilfgaardian armor starts to pull a child towards it. The dragon roars again, and Jaskier feels a sudden chill as the creature's shadow blocks out the sun before it starts to dive towards the two figures. Jaskier has only a moment to act, so he springs forward, whispers a blessing on his dagger, and throws it. It flies straight and true—striking the Nilfgaardian in an eye. The man stumbles, releases his grip on the child, and falls. The portal blinks out as he hits the ground. For a moment, the clearing is silent. Then the dragon lets out a high keening noise, changing course to flap upwards, the winds buffeting Jaskier and whipping up debris from the destroyed trees.

“No! Wait!” he hears the child scream.

When the dust settles enough that Jaskier can see again, the dragon is gone. A single silver scale lies by Jaskier’s feet. He picks it up and then moves down the slope towards the child. They’ve fallen to their knees in the dirt.

“Are you injured?” Jaskier asks when he is close enough.

The child startles to her feet at his approach, watching him with wary green eyes. “No,” she answers after a moment.

“Good,” Jaskier says. He moves over to the soldier to retrieve his dagger. “Are you traveling alone?” He can’t see any sign of other people, but the destruction around makes it impossible to tell for sure.

The girl hesitates. “I wasn’t.”

“Did he…” Jaskier trails off pointing at the soldier, hoping his point is clear.

The girl nods, a little tentative.

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier says. She’s not the first orphan he’s seen in the first few months of the war, and she’s unlikely to be the last. “I would be happy to help you to wherever you were heading.” He can see the suspicion in her gaze at his offer. “My name is Jaskier.” He hopes that she’ll recognize the name, at least; a famous bard might seem like a safer traveling companion than an unknown man.

The girl’s eyes widen. “The bard? You traveled with”—she hesitates for a moment—“with the White Wolf?”

Jaskier is about to respond when he spots a flash of silver on the ground near their feet. He kneels to pick it up, and it feels as though his heart stutters to a stop. It’s a wolf witcher medallion; the chain has been snapped, but the sight is familiar. It hums softly under his touch. He looks at the girl; she’s gone tense and still in front of him. “Yes, I traveled with the White Wolf,” he says. “What happened here?”

The girl gulps, glancing towards the sorcerer. “He cursed Geralt. He wanted to separate us, make it so Geralt wouldn’t be able to protect me.”

“Oh,” Jaskier gasps. “You’re Cirilla!”

“Ciri,” the girl corrects. “Or Fiona in public.”

Jaskier thinks of the silver scale in his pocket. “And he turned Geralt into a dragon?”

Ciri nods. “I don’t think he knew me, after he transformed; it didn’t seem… didn’t seem like _him._ ”

Jaskier hums, considering what he knows about transformation magic. Wonders exactly how different the reality is from the songs. “Well, we ought to start by figuring out where he would have gone. Where were you heading?”

“The coast.”

Jaskier blinks. “The coast? Why?”

“He didn’t say exactly,” Ciri admits.

“I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me,” Jaskier sighs. “But I’m not sure if he would have carried on that way, or if he would have gone somewhere familiar…” he trails off, trying to think of any reason he could avoid going to the one person who might know where he was. Unfortunately— “I know someone who should be able to track him for us.”

Ciri brightens. “Who?”

“Yennefer.”

**

“I don’t want to get involved in whatever scheme you’ve gotten tangled up in,” Yennefer says, not even bothering to look up from her book.

“Oh well, Ciri, let's go. We’ll have to see if there’s someone else who can help us,” Jaskier says.

Yennefer looks up at that, narrowing her eyes at Jaskier and Ciri. “Why do you have a child?” The disdain in her tone made Ciri press closer to Jaskier. “Nobody in their right mind would trust you with a child.”

Jaskier scoffs. “Please, I’m perfectly responsible.”

Yennefer just raises an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine,” Jaskier huffs. “You’re correct in a way; her true guardian is very much not in his right mind. That’s why we’re here.”

Yennefer sighs and stands. “Alright, you better come in and sit down. I have a feeling I’m going to need a drink.”

As she leads them into her apartment behind the shop, Ciri tugs on Jaskier’s sleeve. “Will she be able to help us?”

“Of course, poppet,” Jaskier assures her. “She might not be my biggest fan, but she won’t turn you away.”

**

“Alright, explain,” Yennefer says. “And keep it simple, please, bard.”

“Right. Simple.” Jaskier has heard that before. Fine, if she wants just the bare bones of the story: “Geralt’s been cursed into a dragon, and we need to find him.”

Yennefer takes a moment to process that. She takes a long sip of her wine. “ _Why?”_

“Why was he cursed, or why do we need to find him?” Jaskier asks. “Although, I suppose it's the same answer either way. This is Cirilla, Geralt’s child surprise.”

Yen’s eyes widen. “His child surprise is the lion cub of Cintra?”

“Yes, so you can see why he didn’t exactly feel like he could snatch her away at any time; the lioness was a bit touchy about the whole thing.” Jaskier’s voice is cool, remembering the words he had overheard on the mountain.

“He was cursed because he was trying to protect me,” Ciri cuts in. Her hand is clenched around the wolf medallion. “I need to help him.”

Yen turns her attention to the girl and softens. “I can create a tracking spell for you.” Ciri lets out a relieved breath, but Yen continues: “That will be the easy part. Once you find him, you’ll need to find a way to break the curse.”

“I have one of his scales,” Jaskier says. “Would that help in figuring out the details of the curse? How to break it?”

Yen nods, reaching out a hand. Jaskier reluctantly passes the silver scale to her. “The tracking spell will take a few hours to prepare, and I’ll need some time with this to see what I can find out. You can stay here for the night; I have a spare room.”

“Thank you, Yennefer,” Jaskier says, hoping she’ll sense how sincere he is.

She gives a curt nod before pointing down a hall. “And take a bath before you track any more filth into my house.”

**

“I have good news and bad news,” Yennefer announces over breakfast. “Geralt’s not far. You should be able to reach him in three days on horseback.” She pauses. “I’m not sure how to undo the curse. It’s a mess; they mucked something up rather badly, and now it’s too twisted up to have an easy cure.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier and Ciri say at the same time.

Yen glances between them with a bemused look. “It’s not hopeless. The curse got twisted, you’ll need to remind him who he is first.”

“How?” Jaskier asks.

Yennefer gives him a pointed look. “You know him better than anyone, Jaskier; you’ll have to figure that out.” She softens slightly. “Three things. There’s a reason the tales always call for three things, three tasks; there’s real magic there. Three things that remind him who he is, and then—”

“Then?” Jaskier prompts.

“Then, you should be able to break the curse,” Yennefer says. Jaskier can sense there is more to it than she’s saying.

“What if we choose the wrong things?” Ciri asks.

Yennefer frowns. “I’m not sure—you might be able to try again, but it could also cause the spell to warp again. I wish I could give you a clearer answer.”

“You’ve given us enough,” Jaskier says, hoping to reassure Ciri even as he starts running through ideas, trying to figure out what options they have. “Ciri, can you go and get Roach ready?” Jaskier asks. Ciri gives him a look that makes it very clear that she knows _exactly_ what he’s trying to do, but she does reluctantly head outside. Once she’s gone, Jaskier turns to Yennefer. “Alright, what’s the rest of it?”

Yennefer sighs. “If the curse didn’t break when the caster was killed… then the only sure way to break it is the, well, traditional method.”

“Traditional method?” Jaskier asks. He has a feeling he knows what that is, but he needs to hear her say it.

“True love,” Yennefer says, as if it is such a simple thing.

Jaskier stares at her. “Will you—?”

Yennefer shakes her head. “The bond created by the djinn warped whatever Geralt and I have—could have had. I care for him, and I know he cares for me—but it’s not true in the way it would need to be to break the curse.”

Jaskier sighs. “Does true love have to go both ways?”

Yennefer gives him a look that, in another person, he might have mistaken for sympathy. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Jaskier nods in thanks and moves towards the door.

“Jaskier—” Yennefer calls. “Try to do it before the season changes or it may be too late.”

Jaskier grimaces; there are so many ways for this to go wrong and such a narrow path to save Geralt. “Thank you, Yennefer.”

“Good luck,” Yennefer says.

Jaskier steps outside and prepares to save his witcher.

**

“What are the three things?” Ciri asks once they’ve set out. Yennefer had given them a map. She’d infused ink with a piece of the scale and used it to mark Geralt’s location so that it would track him if he moved. He is currently on a stretch of coast between Gors Velen and Oxenfurt. The cliffs in the area mean that it is mostly unpopulated, so hopefully they won’t have to contend with any dragon hunters.

Jaskier considers for a moment. “I’m guessing that just his swords and medallion won’t be enough for this. The medallion is certainly one of the things, though.” He runs his hand absently along Roach’s neck. “Unfortunately, he was never a big fan of sharing, so I’m not completely sure what else we can use.”

“What about a song?” Ciri suggests. “One of the ones you wrote for him?”

Jaskier glances up at the princess; she looks so hopeful, and he hates that he has to admit that he is probably not actually well-suited to help with this. She doesn’t have anyone else to turn to. “He wasn’t a fan of my music, to tell the truth.”

Ciri gives him a skeptical look. “He used to hum them, sometimes, when he was trying to help me sleep. He never sang the words, but I recognized the tunes.”

“He did?” Jaskier can’t hide his surprise.

“Yes,” Ciri says, as if it should have been obvious. “He talked about you, about how you helped him.”

Jaskier snorts.

“I’m serious!” Ciri says with a huff. “You were the only person besides his brothers he ever really talked about. I know you’ll be able to figure out what we need to bring him back.”

“Ah, well.” Jaskier is at a loss for words. He wishes he had as much faith that his knowledge of Geralt would be enough. “I’ll certainly do my best.”

**

“A song, the medallion…” He taps his quill against the page, trying to think. “Ciri, I think you might be the last thing we need.”

“What?”

“Material possessions have never been that important to him,” Jaskier says. “His medallion is a symbol of his profession, his purpose. The song to remind him that he’s more than the monster people claim he is, and you: You’re his destiny. His future.”

Ciri tilts her head. “Really? It's been such a short time… Are you sure it wouldn’t be his swords?”

“No,” Jaskier says; he’s as certain that she is part of this as she is that his song will help. “The swords are just tools; he’s lost them before. Gotten replacements. They’re important to him, certainly, but not, I think, in the same way that you are.”

Ciri ducks her head to hide a pleased smile, and Jaskier hopes to all the gods that he is right. That they both are. They’ll reach the coast and Geralt tomorrow, and he needs this to work.

**

They can smell the salt in the air long before they see the ocean. As Jaskier had suspected, the area the dragon has led them too is at least a day's walk from any villages. Remote enough that nobody is likely to stumble upon him. Of course, if he’s spotted in the air that’s another matter, but hopefully they’ll have Geralt cured before anyone decides to muster up another dragon hunting expedition. The cliffside they approach is empty except for a single great hawthorn tree and the dragon resting underneath it. Jaskier stops their approach to study him. His scales are the color of a stormy sky: silver and grey with tinges of blue and black. He has several horns on his head but is otherwise sleek and sinuous.

He lifts his head and fixes them with a piercing look. His eyes are still golden, but they seem so much _colder_ than Geralt’s usually are. “You shouldn’t be here,” the dragon rumbles.

“Geralt!” Ciri cries, taking a step towards the dragon, but he lifts his head higher and bares his fangs.

The dragon’s tail lashes. The end seems almost feathered, and it stirs up a cold wind as it moves. “Leave this place.”

Jaskier places his hand on Ciri’s shoulder and stares at the dragon’s huge golden eyes. “We need you to come back to yourself, Geralt.” He thanks his years of vocal training for allowing him to keep his voice steady.

The dragon says nothing.

Jaskier squeezes Ciri’s shoulder. “Wait here,” he whispers as he takes Geralt’s medallion out of his pocket and slowly walks towards the dragon. In response, the dragon bares his fangs again.

Jaskier stands before the dragon and holds out the medallion. “Here is your medallion, the symbol of your trade, your life. While you wear it, you shall always have your purpose.”

The dragon extends his head towards Jaskier cautiously. “If you touch me, tail or fin, I swear my medallion your death shall be.” The dragon’s words are said in an almost song-like chant. It’s an odd touch, but then again, the whole spell is odd. With the dragon this close, Jaskier can sense the magic; it feels ancient, and he wonders exactly what the Nilfgaardians thought they were doing.

Jaskier places the medallion on the ground and steps back with his hands raised to show that he will not touch the dragon. He watches the dragon extend one clawed foot to pull the medallion in close, holding it near his face. He is still for a long moment before he launches himself up into the air and over the edge of the cliff.

“Is he leaving?” Ciri asks, rushing to stand by Jaskier’s side.

“Hunting perhaps,” Jaskier suggests. “I imagine we’re meant to come back tomorrow and the day after—three days and three items.”

Ciri makes a face. “Why does magic have to be so complicated?”

Jaskier huffs a laugh. “I’ve often wondered the same thing. Come on, let's see if we can find a decent spot to set up camp.

**

The next day, they eat a quick breakfast and then head back towards the hawthorn tree. It’s a short walk; they had set up camp in a copse of trees far enough back from the cliff edge that the wind was not quite so biting but close enough that they could hear if someone else found the dragon.

When they arrive, the dragon has not returned. Ciri, needing something to burn off her nervous energy, starts running through her training drills. She practices with a sword that Geralt must have commissioned for her. It is finely made, well balanced, and she is clearly comfortable with it.

Jaskier watches for a while before he settles down with his lute, trying to figure out what song might work to bring Geralt back. It’s a daunting task when he’s still not entirely sure that one of his songs will even help, but they haven't been able to come up with any better ideas, so he’ll have to hope that destiny is on their side.

The sun is high in the sky when they hear the rushing sound of the dragon’s wings. They watch as it lands lightly on the edge of the cliff. Water slides off his scales, sparkling in the sunlight. He coils himself around the tree and regards them with clear interest, the medallion hanging around his neck.

“You’ve come again,” the dragon observes. “To offer another trinket?”

“Ah, not an item this time but a song!” Jaskier says, walking as close to the dragon as he dares before he adjusts his lute. “The medallion was to remind you that you are a witcher,” Jaskier explains. “The reason you walk the path. The song is to show you how _important_ that is, how despite the difficulties, you remain good. A hero.”

The dragon rumbles something that sounds vaguely like disagreement.

“You can’t argue that you aren’t a hero when you don’t remember who you _are_ ,” Jaskier snaps. He’d had this fight enough times with Geralt when he did know himself; he wasn’t going to repeat it with a _dragon_.

The dragon snorts, but he doesn’t protest beyond that. He lays his head on the ground and gestures for Jaskier to proceed with a flick of his tail.

Jaskier takes a deep breath and starts to play the familiar notes of _The stars above the path_. It is not quite as popular as _Toss a coin_ , but it has more truth to it, written after Jaskier and Geralt had traveled together for almost a decade. Geralt is still heroic, of course, but the story is more complex—not meant to merely please a crowd at a tavern. Jaskier had tried to show the truth of Geralt: his compassion and bravery, his humanity. It’s the closest to a love song that Jaskier has ever written so obviously about Geralt, not that the witcher noticed.

The dragon seems intrigued at least; his focus never wavers from Jaskier as he sings, and by the final chorus, his tail is twitching in time with the music. When the song ends, the dragon moves slightly closer.

“He is your friend? Geralt?”

“He is,” Jaskier says easily. It has been almost two years since he had left Geralt in the Kestrel Mountains, but he still considers the witcher his friend.

“Then I hope your plan works,” the dragon says before he takes off, flying out over the open water.

Jaskier lets out a long breath as he watches the dragon disappear from sight. Tries to calm the racing of his heart. He’s so desperate for this to work, so scared that it _won’t_. He makes sure he is steady enough to pretend at confidence before he returns to where Ciri is waiting a little way back from the cliff edge.

**

The third day dawns blustery and cool, the scent of frost in the air reminding them they do not have much time left. Jaskier tries to keep himself calm and steady; he can see how frightened Ciri is and doesn’t want to do anything that might make it worse.

They still don’t know exactly what will happen if they have chosen wrong and they are not able to restore Geralt to himself, but Jaskier cannot imagine they will be allowed a second chance. He fears that the dragon will turn on them but cannot do more than pray that, if that happens, he will be strong enough to hold it off long enough for Ciri to flee.

They wait in silence for the dragon to return, watching as he rises from the sea and curls through the air above them. He spirals down until he is once again on the cliffside facing them, the long line of his body looped around the tree.

“Ready?” Jaskier asks, rising to his feet and offering Ciri a hand up.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Ciri asks.

“Then we go back to Yennefer and see if she has any other ideas,” Jaskier says, hoping that will reassure her.

Ciri doesn’t look convinced, but she lifts her chin, shifting to stand at her full height. “Let’s go.”

Jaskier nods, and together they walk towards the dragon. The dragon watches, tail twitching like a cat preparing to spring.

“You’ve returned,” the dragon rumbles. “What will you try today?”

Jaskier takes a deep breath. “Today, your destiny.” He steps back, and Ciri moves forward to take his place. ”Cirilla, your daughter.”

“Daughter?” The dragon growls the question, eyes narrowed.

“Fate brought us together,” Ciri says, voice fierce and determined. “You swore that we would always find each other, that you wouldn’t leave me!”

The dragon moves his head closer, and Jaskier holds his breath.

“Geralt, I need you. Your destiny is more than this,” Ciri says.

The dragon withdraws rapidly, coiling tighter around the tree until it creaks in protest. “Destiny is cruel, child.”

Jaskier steps closer, placing a hand on Ciri’s trembling shoulder. “Destiny may have taken much from you, Geralt, but it has given you a gift. A chance for happiness. To have a family.” He takes a deep breath. “Would you abandon your child the way you were abandoned? Do not let this curse turn you into a monster.”

“I am a monster,” the dragon growls.

“You aren’t,” Jaskier says. “You are a witcher, a hero, a protector, a _father_. You are so much more than they say you are. More than you think you are.”

The dragon darts forward until he is so close to Jaskier that his breath ruffles the bard’s clothing. Jaskier stands still, resisting the urge to push Ciri behind him as the dragon examines them. His golden eyes seem different, warmer than they had before, and Jaskier holds his breath—hardly daring to hope.

“You are so sure?” the dragon asks. “Even after the Kestrel Mountains?”

Jaskier sucks in a breath. If the dragon can reference past events, then perhaps Geralt’s mind is becoming his own again. “Even after that,” Jaskier says. “Anger doesn’t make you a monster.”

“I hurt you,” the dragon says.

“You did,” Jaskier agrees. “That doesn’t change who you are. You are still a good man, Geralt. You’ve made mistakes, but that doesn’t make you a monster. It makes you human.”

The dragon— _Geralt_ —gives a slow blink. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t move away either.

“What now?” Ciri whispers.

Jaskier gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Classic curse-breaking,” he says. “The traditional ways always work best. Hopefully.” He takes a step closer to the dragon who is still not moving—just watching with an intense focus.

“Gods, please let this work,” Jaskier whispers, and then he leans in and presses a kiss to the dragon’s snout.

For a long breathless moment, absolutely nothing happens. Then everything goes white.

**

Jaskier comes back to awareness slowly. His ears are ringing. He feels a small hand holding his own. With a great deal of effort, he opens his eyes, blinking away bright white spots. For a moment, he is staring up at the empty sky, and then Geralt is there, warm golden eyes scanning his face. Jaskier reaches his free hand up and touches the loose hair falling around Geralt’s face.

“It worked,” Jaskier hears himself say, voice breathless and awed. He touches Geralt’s cheek and marvels at the way Geralt presses into his hand.

“It did,” Geralt agrees. “Thank you, Jaskier.”

“Oh, well. It was no trouble,” Jaskier lies cheerfully. He’s not certain how to act, how to deal with the fact that Geralt is his true love. “I ju—”

The rest of what he was going to say is silenced and then forgotten completely as Geralt leans in and kisses him. It is soft, gentle, and so _tender_ that Jaskier almost wants to scream. After a long moment, Geralt pulls back, just slightly, so that he can press his forehead against Jaskier’s.

“I missed you,” Geralt says.

“Oh,” Jaskier murmurs, at a loss for words. Any anger he felt fades in the face of Geralt’s little smile. He looks radiant with happiness.

“Um. I hate to interrupt,” Ciri says, “but we should probably find somewhere to spend the night?”

Geralt moves away with a great deal of reluctance. He rises fluidly and reaches out a hand to Jaskier, pulling him to his feet. He doesn’t drop Jaskier’s hand.

“What now?” Jaskier asks, trying not to appear as nervous as he feels.

“We’ll find a place to camp tonight,” Geralt says. “And then… would you come with us?”

“What?” Jaskier asks. “Where?”

“We’re going to Kaer Morhen for the winter. Will you come?” Geralt actually looks _nervous_ , as if the answer isn’t blatantly obvious.

“Geralt,” Jaskier says softly. “I’d follow you anywhere. All you had to do was ask.”

“Hm.” Geralt’s mouth tilts into a tiny smile. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title Child Balled 34: Kemp Owyne which was the inspiration for this fic! 
> 
> I imagine the dragon looking something like [this](https://2e.aonprd.com/Images/Monsters/DragonSilver_AncientSilverDragon.png)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://hirikka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
